


Little Dragon

by Weirdo_Witch_In_Training



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Background Relationships, Christmas, Eventual Happy Ending, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mention of past trauma, Non-Graphic Violence, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Past Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23173669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weirdo_Witch_In_Training/pseuds/Weirdo_Witch_In_Training
Summary: Hermione and her daughter usually spend Christmas at Hogwarts, so when Lucette's best friend offers to have her and her mother spend Christmas with his family, what past secrets will be revealed. This Christmas brings an adventure that no one foresaw.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**_“You’re a monster! I should have killed you when I had the chance!” I hear the shouting as I feel a sharp pain shoot through my arm. “I’m sorry! I‘m sorry!” I sob as my father inscribes the words ‘DEATH EATER’ into my forearm. I can’t remember how I set him off. I can’t remember what I did to make him hate me so much. But I must deserve it. I see how he is with the others he adores them, so I must have done something to make him hate me._ **

**_The world begins to blur as crimson soaks my arm, the words being written into my skin becoming an unreadable mess as the seconds tick by. “GET OFF HER! LEAVE HER ALONE!” I see mum charge into the room trying to pry my father off me as the scene in front of me darkens. “PLEASE! LEAVE HER ALONE” I hear her pleading, trying her hardest to get him off me. I can’t see but I can still hear her Yorkshire accent muttering in my ear “Stay with me. Come on, wake up. Come on! Wake up my little dragon. Stay with me.”_ **

I awake to the sound of my screaming. “Lucy, it’s okay. It was just a dream. He’s not here. He can’t hurt you.” I open my eyes to see a pair of silver-grey eyes, identical to my own, looking down at me, their owner whispering frantically trying to soothe my wracking sobs. “You're safe now. Calm down, you're safe.” I grip the body of my saving grace as tears stain his nightshirt. 

After about 20 minutes my tears stop falling and I regain the ability to speak. “Sorry, I’m sorry, did I wake you again?” I ask, my nerves clear in the wavering tone of my voice.

“It’s fine. Don’t worry about it.” Says the blonde as I detach myself from him. “What happened? Was it that Nightmare again?” He asks, looking me up and down making sure I hadn’t injured myself in my sleep. 

“Stop doing that. I’m fine, okay.” I say as he grabs my arm. 

“And I'm a Hufflepuff.” 

“You should speak to someone about what happened” These words come from another voice I realise as I look away from my blonde saviour to see my cousin walk through the door.

“Not you too Albus, I’ve told you both already I’m fine. I don’t need to speak to anyone, I have you two.” I try to sound cheerier than before, but I'm met with the same look from them both. The same look that they have both been giving me for the past two years, one of worry, doubt and pity. I hate that they pity me. I don’t need nor want their pity. It makes me feel weak.

I look at the Slytherin sitting across from me to find him staring at my arm. I follow his gaze and roll down my sleeve, hiding the letters forever scared on my skin. Forever marking me a monster. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

I look up and see that he has been joined by the red-headed Potter that often accompanies Scorpius on his journeys to comfort me at the dead of night. “I’m sure.” I say now finding myself comforting him “Now go back to bed. I’m not going to sleep anytime soon but there’s no need for me to deprive you two of yours.”

Reluctantly, both boys dismount my bed and walk out. Scorpius stops at the door and turns to face me “Are you sure you’re going to be okay over the holiday?” the look of concern quickly turns into his well-known Malfoy smirk “I mean, I wouldn’t want to think of how hopeless you will be without me. We all know just how much you need me dear twinnie” he says his voice dripping with sarcasm.

“I told you to stop calling me that, besides mum and I always stay here for Christmas. Now go away Malfoy” I laugh at him while throwing the pillow from the deserted bed next to me.

“Okay. Okay. I’m going, I’m going. I’ll see you before I leave Granger” he states as he vacates my dorm room, figuring it’s for his own safety.

I watch him leave before laying back on my now tear-soaked pillow and stare at the ceiling. This is going to be a long night.

~~~

As I descend the stairs to the common room I find that neither Scorpius or Albus are awake yet. ‘Peace and Quiet’ I think as I sit next to the fire. But the silence is too good to be true as I soon hear a stampede of footsteps coming from the direction of the boy’s dorms.

“GIVE IT BACK!” I hear as the red-headed Slytherin runs past me, trying to get to cover.

“Not until you apologise for what you said!” he shouts while staring down the blond who is standing on the opposite side of the common room.

“I don’t see why you are so bothered by it. I was only joking,” he said impatiently.

“Well, if you were only joking, you would mind if I told our darling Lucette here what you called her, will you?” 

“Don’t you dare, I’m only just out of the infirmary.” Scorpius tries to lunge for the object in Albus’ hand. It only takes me a matter of seconds to figure out that it’s his wand he's trying to get back. Just as he thinks victory is within his grasp I take the wand from Albus’ hand and point it in the direction of Scorpius.

“Tell me what you said or,” I say realising that maybe coming up with a threat on the spot was not one of my brightest ideas.

“Or what Granger?” he says, a doubtful look in his eye.

“Or... I’ll throw your wand into the fire. Imagine how annoyed daddy dearest would be if he found out you managed to lose your wand,  _ again. _ ” I can see the fear begin to cloud his eyes.

Hesitantly, he looks me in the eye as he gives in, “Fine!” he says exasperated “I called you an idiot half-blood with a weasel for a father.” This knowledge earns Scorpius a dry laugh and another trip to the infirmary at Albus’ demand that the nurse needs to see if I have given him any broken bones. Again.

~#~

Scorpius wakes up and sees me sitting on the bed opposite him. Regret is starting to set in “How many times have I told you not to refer to him as my father Malfoy?”

“Clearly not enough as I still seem to end up back here at least once a week.” He smirks back at me. He tries to sit up only to be met with a wave of nausea and dizziness.

“The nurse told me to give you this,” I say holding out the potion I was given, “she’s gone to see McGonagall but said that this should help with the concussion and pain in general. Although, rather unfortunately, you have no broken bones, you will be sore for about three days, you're pretty bruised.” He takes the potion with gratitude but then he looks at me with a look of annoyance.

“Where is it?” He asks through gritted teeth.

“I haven’t the faintest idea what you could be referring to,” I say as I try to hide the large grin on my face.

“Where have you put my wand Granger?” he asks again, getting more irritated. I decide to revel in his misfortune and give him the riddle to find his wand.

“Oh, that old thing. I’ve hidden it.” I say grinning even wider.

“I know that you idiot. Where have you hidden it?” his eyes trying to burn holes into my skull.

“I always run, but never walk

I often murmur, but never talk

I have a bed, but do not sleep

I have a mouth, but do not eat.”

“Just tell me where it is!” the blonde threatens me but I can’t help but smirk.

“You’re in no place to be making threats Malfoy. Solve the riddle and find your wand. It's easy today, it might not be tomorrow.” I start down towards the door on my way back to my dorm, “Good luck.” I sing as I leave the infirmary.

~~~

As I walk into the common room I hear noises coming from the boy’s room. ‘ _Must be Albus packing for the holidays_ ’ I think to myself as I walk in hoping to mess with Scorpius’ belongings before he leaves. Give him something to remind him of his dear ‘twinnie’ over the Christmas holidays. As I stumble into the boy’s dorm I see Scorpius’ bags packed and start towards them as I hear someone breath catch in their throat. Figuring it’s not Albus I turn to see a grown man staring at me in shock. 

“Hello?” I say as I get out my wand and point it at the intruder, “What are you doing in here?”


	2. Chapter 2

The intruder becomes tense as I speak, “Excuse me, what are you doing here?” I repeat as I walk closer, my wand still out in front of me. As the intruder looks at me the light reflects off their hair giving the look of an angelic halo. “Answer my question or else the next words I utter will be a hex!” This earns me nothing but a small chuckle.

As my temper begins to weir thin I find myself observing the man in front of me, trying to stare him down without looking him directly in the eye. Physically, he looked around the same age as my mom, they both held the same haunted look in their eyes. They're the same colour as Scorpius’. The same colour as mine I realise as I turn my head away refusing to let him see my eyes so he doesn’t comment on them.

“Merlin, you are like your mother. It’s Lucette, right?” He asks with an air of arrogance. A million questions begin to race through my head. How does he know my name? Do I know him? Should I know him? Why is he here? 

My mouth soon catches up with my mind as I brandish my wand at him trying to look as threatening as possible.” How do you know my mother?” Instead of anger, I find curiosity lacing my voice. “How do you know of me?”

A look of brief shock passes over his face but it disappears almost as soon as it appears. Instead, a smirk lands on his face, ”Scorp talks about you and Albus all the time. You’re all he ever talks about. He’s fond of you especially. Told me you’re the sister he never had. As for your mother, I knew her while we were studying here.” He says indicating to the castle, “I expect she’s mentioned me.” He says as he leans against one of the beds.

“That depends. Are you supposed to be famous or something?” I ask, mainly because I know how much it pains Scorpius to get his ego attacked and they seemed to be acquainted.

He opens his mouth to speak again, but as he does another voice starts to shout up the stairs from the common room, “GRANGER! GET HERE NOW YOU ANNOYING LITTLE KNOW-IT-ALL!” The man in front of me freezes as the voice grows closer, a younger, shorter version of the man in front of me enters the room, still shouting. “I SWEAR GRANGER YOU EITHER TELL ME WHERE IT IS OR I’LL- dad?“ Scorpius says as I slap myself for not realising who he was earlier.

“Dad?” I whisper in shock. After I compose myself as I begin to speak again, “You’re Scorpius’ dad?” the two blondes look at me as if I have five heads.

“I did just say that Lucy. Do keep up.” the younger states as I give him a look sharp enough to kill a man.

“Shut it Malfoy!” I snap at him, “I know what you said. I’m just surprised I didn’t guess who he was earlier. I mean, the white-blonde hair, the grey eyes, the smirk, the attitude that oozes superiority.” Surprise is plastered the older man’s face.

“Hey! I do not have an attitude and I do not ooze.” Is the answer I get off Scorpius as he smirks at me, “I think it’s more of a glow of superiority. You know how the girls just love a man who glows.”

“And don’t you just hate how I’m so unaffected by your ‘glow’” I throw back at him “What are you doing here anyway. Shouldn’t you be out looking for something?” I ask in amusement.

The older Malfoy finally picking up on the electricity in the air, that was going to blow up, decided to step in. “What is it you are supposed to be looking for Scorp?” The look that was equal amounts of shock, fear and embarrassment that flooded Scorpius’ features at that moment was priceless.

I try to hide my amusement but fail as Scorpius turns to me “What’s so funny mud-spawn.” He snaps at me. I can feel the tears of frustration and betrayal stinging at the back of my eyes as I look towards the older Malfoy, his eyes wide in shock and regret knowing that his son got his temper from him.

Apologies begin to spill from Scorpius’ mouth rapidly, “Merlin, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that. I didn’t think.” He looked as if he wanted to cry. As if he hated himself so much because of what he just said. He starts towards me as if I was a wounded animal on the attack, but I didn’t want to fight. As soon as he said what he did it was as if the fight just drained out of me. The memories of that night coming back in flashes. 

**Whoever is carrying me is running that’s all my mind registers as the shock begins to wear off. Through the haze of blood loss it takes a long while before I realise that the person carrying me is my mother. She’s running directly out the front door ignoring the questions and protests that are being asked by the other occupant of the house. Everything goes dark as the cold Christmas night air knocks the breath out of me rendering me unconscious.**

**When I wake up I’m in a plain white room. I attempt to sit up but I am met by a hand on my chest that pushes my back onto the bed i’m on. I look around the room to see my mum wide awake by the bed with worry etched on her face. “Hey sweetie. How’d you feel?” I can tell that her concern for me isn’t just because of my injury, she feels guilty. Like she could’ve stopped this.**

**“I’m fine. Where are we?” I ask as the cleanliness of the room begins to freak me out. I have never seen somewhere so lifeless and unwelcoming in my whole life. Not even in the disappointment in my father’s eyes when he looks at me.**

**“We’re at St. Mungos. I should get a healer. They’ll want to check you over now that you’re awake.” She gets up to exit the room to go and find someone as I sit alone in this room. I can feel it laughing at me. The walls taunting me. Saying I deserve what I got. Calling me a monster just as father had. I try to get up again but a shooting pain goes through my arm from underneath the bandages that are covering my forearm.**

**I pull the bandages off to find my skin raw and red. Blood dried in patches over bright red scars spelling out ‘DEATH EATER’. They look so ugly. Marking me as a monster forever. I start to trace the letters with my thumb and forefinger when the healer comes in followed by my mum. The healer is a woman in her early fifties. They both look from me to my arm. My mum with fear and guilt. The healer with pity. It eats at me, anything but pity. I do not need others' sorrow. I do not need them to feel bad for me.**

**I can feel anger start to form in the pit of my stomach and so I grip onto my arm. I can feel my magic prickling at my skin as I squeeze my arm. I hold it that tight that the scars start to open again and crimson liquid pours out of the now reopened wound.**

I begin to scream as red seeps through my white shirt. “GET IT OFF!” I shout as I try to rip off my sleeve. My wrists are arrested my strong pale hands. Orbs of Mercury staring into my eyes with worry. “Calm down Lucy.” Scorpius begins, “It’s not really there it’s just a hallucination. It’s not real.” He rolls up my shirt sleeve showing my pale arm with my scar positioning himself so that the older man can’t see it. 

I fall to my knees and start to weep. Scorpius kneeling in front of me trying to soothe my sobs “It’s okay. It’s not real” I cling to him as I did the previous night and cried away all the frustration and fear that haunts me more than normal at this time of year. 

Suddenly remembering the third person in the room I look to the man that proclaimed himself as Scorpius’ father. He is shifting uncomfortably from one foot to the other while watching what just unfolded before him. I push myself away from the young Malfoy pulling down my sleeve and letting him help me into a standing position. 

“I’m really sorry.” Scorp says as he stands next to me, “What are you doing here dad? I thought you were meeting me at the station tomorrow.” The invitation to speak seemed to be accepted by the older man but he became even more on edge. Scorpius had said that since his mom had died his dad always seemed weird. Like there was something on his mind that he wanted to act on but couldn’t, always on edge.

“I know that but I had a meeting with McGonagall. I remember you mentioned in your letter that your friend and her mother were staying here for the holidays and thought I could extend an invitation to join us.” That seemed to shock Scorpius more than his dad’s arrival.

“WHAT!” He shouts at the top of his lungs. All the remarks about me being lonely over the holidays suddenly felt like something I could taunt him about for a change.

“Bet you feel stupid now,” I say as I follow Scorpius out of the room and down the stairs, a slight skip in my step.

“Will you stop pestering me or are you going to gloat until this holiday is over?”

“Oh, I think I can milk it a little longer than that.” I can see the frustration start to appear on his face as he continues out of the Slytherin common room.

“Why are you still following me? Shouldn't you be packing and thinking up ways to flaunt this in my face?”

“I’ll have you know I am an amazing multi-tasker and so I can do that as well as follow you round to make sure you don’t do something stupid. As for the packing, how long exactly do you think that is going to take?” I say at him pointedly,” and before you try to defend yourself I  _ know _ that you will do something if left unattended because it is your default. I know you, as much as you hate to admit it, I do. So, there is no way I'm going to stop following you. Consider it self-preservation.” I am well aware that I am probably doing myself no favours winding him up but it’s fun nonetheless.

We walk around the grounds of the castle and talk about nothing until Scorpius tricks me into telling him where his wand was. I’d hidden it in Ravenclaw Tower and so our conversation turned into a race to see who could get to the wand first. He got there first, he always did. He knew all the shortcuts and secret passageways since he and Albus had stolen the Marauders Map from the younger Potter's older brother.

Lucette’s P.O.V

When I go down to the common room the next morning, the fire is lit, the dancing flames glowing on the walls to tell the story of an ancient fire kingdom. The room is uninhabited when I enter and plop myself down on the sofa nearest the flames. The thought of who made the fire is answered by the appearance of a woman next to me. “MOM!” I scream at the top of my lungs, nearly scared out of my skin.

“Hello little one,” she says as she caresses my hair, smiling at my jumpiness, “How’s my little dragon been doing?” 

“Calm down mom you saw me yesterday at breakfast.” As I utter those words there’s a large crash from the direction of the stairs as well as a blur of white. 

“I am O-kay!” came the voice of Scorpius, “You saw nothing, who screamed and why” he rambled getting serious by the end of the sentence, I on the other hand found his fall hilarious and doubled over with laughter while my mom looks shocked at both his fall and my reaction. “it wasn’t that funny.” He mumbles to himself.

As I compose myself I turn to look at the blonde is clearly waiting for an answer, instead of speaking, I gesture to my mom waiting for the penny to drop. Realization floods the albino’s features as he scratches the back of his neck in embarrassment “Hey Mrs G, sorry about that. The whole startling you by falling down the stairs thing I mean. Because there’s nothing else that I should apologise for, no ma’am. Nothing at all, everything’s been A-Okay here. No problems what-so-ever.”

“Calm down. You’re rambling again Scorp.” I say at him potently, trying to contain my laughter as it begins to bubble up in my throat again, “so much for being part of the noble house of Malfoy you bumbling idiot” I say patting him on the back.

“Where’s Albus? Is he up, normally he’s up by now” Scorpius asks as if I hadn’t just woken up myself.

“How should I know? You’re the one that shares a dorm with him, how do you not know if he’s up.” As I speak the irritation is clearly evident in my voice, “why don’t you go and check if he’s in the dorm and I’ll go and check in the great hall. He might already be at breakfast” I say, this time softer, trying to convey an apology without saying the actual words.

As I walk out of the common room and towards the Great hall I hear a voice behind me “You do realise that you’re still in your Pyjamas, right?” asks the voice, I turn to see that my mom followed me out of the common room and is now walking by my side.

Looking down at myself I answer, “Honestly, no.” continuing to walk towards the hall not really caring if I’m dressed or not. It’s not like my sleeping attire is revealing in any way. They consist of a muggle band T-shirt and light blue jogging bottoms.

“Why are we going to find Albus anyway? I thought he’d be going home and spending the holidays with Harry, James and Lily” My bushy-haired mother states, more to herself than to me, but I decided to answer anyway.

“He was but, with Aunt Ginny away at that Quidditch Tournament he decided to stay here with me in case he got in an argument with Uncle Harry and ended up running away again like last time.” Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny had always been loving and kind to me despite what my father had no doubt tried to fill their heads with. I’d end up at the Potters residence quite regularly during the holidays I went home for and I’d crash on Albus’ floor. He’d always end up owling a letter to Scorpius though, no matter how much I pleaded with him not to so that the pale blonde wouldn’t freak out if he turned up at my house unexpectedly. Which had happened more than once.

He would then turn up scared out of his wits at the Potters, to find me sitting on the bench outside watching Uncle Harry and James play 1 on 1 Quidditch (which is a lot more difficult than it sounds) while Lily chased them both trying to push them off even though she wasn’t playing. I'd then get scolded by the fuming blonde as to why I am supposed to update him when I decide to switch households so that he doesn’t turn up at my house and think I’m dead in a ditch somewhere.

“I thought they were past the whole ‘I’m not going to speak to you to make you feel guilty because I am still subtly angry at you’ stage.” 

“They are but Albus thought it wise to avoid the whole situation. So, he owled home and told his dad that he was staying for the holidays with us. Uncle Harry was fine with it, he just told him to try not to get into any trouble and he'd visit on boxing day.” I say as we sit down at the Slytherin table to find Albus already there with a muggle book entitled ‘Oliver Twist’. 

“Who’s not supposed to get into trouble” the middle Potter inquired without his eyes leaving the page of his book.

“You, I was telling Mom how you had decided to stay. By the way, I didn’t see you last night. Did you know that Mr Malfoy was here?” I questioned.

“Yeah, I’m the one that showed him to our dorm. Then I left to go to the library. I don’t remember much after that. It’s kind of just a tired blur.” he stated, his eyes still refusing to relinquish the book from their sights. “Where’s Scorpius?” He asked when he finally broke eye contact with his book and noticed the blonde wasn’t here.

I gave him a knowing look and he cheeks reddened slightly “Shut up Lucy.” 

“What?” I say with mock innocence, “I have no idea what you are trying to say that I insinuated. It’s just Scorpius was wondering the same question about you just 15 minutes ago. But to answer your question, he’s checking the dorms for you. He figured you’d be up and panicked slightly when you weren’t in the common room this morning.” I chime off nonchalantly. 

“Well I’m here,” he said awkwardly.

“I can see that. I’m not blind.” I state as I reach over to the other side of the table where Albus seems to have discarded his breakfast and take two pieces of toast onto my plate and pour myself some pumpkin juice.

“Hey! I was eating that!”

“No, you weren’t, it was just sitting on your plate. I figured you’re not eating it so I may as well.”

“For your information, I was going to eat it. Right after I finished reading.” The raven-haired boy snapped as he replaced his stolen breakfast with pancakes.

“Exactly, for all I knew you could have been reading for the next hour before you decided to eat and now you’re not even eating toast, you’re eating pancakes” I say whilst gesturing to his now half maple-soaked plate, “So really you should be thanking me for opening your mind to the possibility of an exciting breakfast while I eat this plain old toast.” 

“How do you sleep at night knowing that you lie constantly for your own gain?” 

“Like a baby.”

He scoffs, “Yeah, right. We both know that’s a lie.” My eyes widen as I look at the boy in front of me. It seems to dawn on him pretty quickly what he’s said as he looks between me and my mom with a forkful of pancake halfway to his mouth when he speaks again, “I’ve said something wrong. Haven’t I?”

“What on Earth makes you think that?” I say my voice dripping with sarcasm.

“I thought you said you were fine, and what do you mean Mr Malfoy is here?” my mom chimes in as I stare daggers at my cousin.

I turn to face her whilst Albus resumes eating his Breakfast, “Mr Malfoy had a meeting with Minnie and so decided to bring Scorp back with him today. Also, I am fine. I haven’t had a nightmare in like, I dunno, a month. I’m perfectly okay. Back me up here Scorp.” I say to the albino making his way towards us, his father behind him.

“Back you up on what?” the blonde asks, sensing he should tread carefully.

“Tell my mom that I’m fine and she has nothing to worry about.”

The blonde complies sensing the intensity of my gaze without looking at me “Everything’s good Mrs G. I wouldn’t lie to you now would I.” 

“Of course you would.” She says to the young Malfoy before turning back to me, “I know that you’re lying about being fine. I can see it in your eyes.” She says staring directly at me, “You know you can tell me anything right, I have to know how my little Dragon is at all times.” I wince at my childhood nickname as along with the fond memories of my mother I remember the way my father used it against me for years. Saying I was weak for letting mom give me a nickname, saying it was wrong and that I was a sorry excuse for a witch. He told me that I would never survive at Hogwarts and that mom would hate me for being a Slytherin. He said I was no dragon, they are brave and loyal, that I was a cold-blooded snake. Unworthy of being a Weasley. How he would tell me I was no child of his as if I was I wouldn’t be in the same house as the Death Eaters. He always talked about the Slytherin prejudice, but he was worse than the purebloods with his views.

When I come back to the present the first thing I notice is the confusion on Mr Malfoy's face that he has directed at my mother. When he decides to speak, “Hello Granger. It’s been a while.” is all he says then turning his gaze to me trying to look me in the eyes but I suddenly realize just how interesting my fingers are as I fiddle with my pyjamas. He continues to try to talk to me, “My name is dragon in Latin, did you know that?” he asks me. With a sudden lack of appetite, I stand up and dismiss myself. Muttering something about needing to get changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear readers (if there are any of you), I'm going to post as much as I can but I have college work that I'm pretty shitty at keeping up so updates will probably be pretty irregular. The first 8 chapters are written and I will have them up as soon as I finish editing them, but after that, it's pretty much whenever I can get them written.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed. Please leave a comment and Kudos <3


End file.
